


To See You Again

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2017 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Law and Luffy are reunited after Whole Cake Island





	To See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 9th prompt of 10 days of lawlu, June 5 - R is for... **Reunion**
> 
> a little shorter after the last long one :P

 

Wano was a mess, and from what Law had heard, Whole Cake Island had been the same.

He couldn’t wait to see Luffy again, and to make sure he was alright. He knew Chopper was more than capable, but this was beyond physical wellbeing. He needed to see Luffy. To make sure that he was still there, that he was real, that he was still smiling.

  


Of course when it actually happened, it came as a surprise.

“ _Torao_!”

Law turned at the distinctive bellow of his just as distinctive nickname out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Luffy was running towards him at full speed. Seeing Luffy rushing towards him, Law opened his arms in anticipation.

Luffy threw himself at him and wrapped his arms around him. Law did the same. He buried his face in the crook of Luffy’s neck and shoulder, just breathing him in.

Then Luffy’s laughter reached his ears and a second later Luffy had wrapped his legs around Law’s middle, too, threatening to throw them off balance. Law took a step back to regain his balance, but he had to laugh too.

This was what it meant to be with Luffy.

“Welcome back,” Law said.

“You too,” Luffy said, even though it had been him who had returned to Law.

“I missed you,” Law whispered. He knew that Luffy had heard.

“Me too,” Luffy said.

Law pulled back and carefully set Luffy down, cupped his face with his hands, inspecting him carefully, gently. He was looking for anything: injuries, scratches, the hints of anything lying underneath that could have robbed Luffy  of anything. But eventually he settled on his eyes again, which were the same as they had always been. Full of love and fire.

And Luffy? Luffy did the same. And ended up running his hand over the new scar on Law’s shoulder – barely healed tissue, really, no two weeks old. It reached down far enough on his arm to disrupt the lines of his tattoo.

“I’m sorry,” Luffy said.

Law shrugged. “It’s alright. It happens.” He had enough tattoos and enough skin. Nothing worse had happened.

“I’m gonna kick Kaido’s ass,” Luffy promised.

“You better,” Law said. “And I’m gonna be right there with you. But first we have to make up a plan.”

“And eat,” Luffy added.

“And eat,” Law said. “And sleep, hopefully.”

“And then you’ll have to tell me everything,” they both said at the same time. Luffy laughed again.

  


Law had forgotten what it felt like to have all the Strawhats together. It was contained mayhem, joy and chaos that came in waves.

But he hadn’t forgotten what it felt like to have Luffy with him – had missed him every day.

So they sat there together, sides touching, drink in Law’s hand (because one drink wouldn’t cloud his judgment enough to not be able to enjoy tonight, no matter what tomorrow brought) and their eyes on the campfire in front of them. Although Law’s kept straying to Luffy. He had learned the hard way how important it was to look at the people he loved as often as he could.

He hadn’t been away from Luffy for this long since they had gotten together. He had thought that he had gotten used to missing things – missing people – by now, but Luffy’s absence was so visceral, so loud in its silence, that he had noticed it immediately. It was like a void had been filled now that he was back.

Being able to look at him again was a privilege.

Luffy yawned and Law smiled. “We should turn it for the night,” he said. “There’s a lot to do tomorrow.”

“Fine,” Luffy said. He obviously wanted to keep talking with the others, who he hadn’t seen for just as long, but Law could see that he was being overwhelmed by his exhaustion. He got up and pulled Law up with him.

They said goodnight to the others and then headed off.

  


Their group had erected tents in their hideout on the far side of  the island , in lieu of proper quarters for everyone on the Polar Tang – although they had motions in place to be able to retreat to its underwater safety quickly, in case they were discovered.

Law had been sharing a tent with Bepo until now, but his friend had moved his things to Shachi and Penguin’s tent once the rest of the Strawhats had arrived. He really knew Law all too well.

There were two bedrolls, and Law quickly kicked off his boots and pulled off his jeans to get under the covers. Luffy did the same.

Then, of course, he cuddled up to Law, dragging his unzipped sleeping bag with him.

“You’re always so cold,” he said. There was no accusation in his tone, it was almost completely neutral – a rarity for Luffy.

Law shrugged and put an arm around Luffy. “I don’t feel cold,” he said. “You just have a higher body temperature than other humans.” And well, when he had blankets and Luffy to warm him, he really couldn’t be cold.

“I really missed you,” Luffy said.

“I know,” Law said. “Me too.”

It felt easy to admit, and that in itself was a small miracle.

“You know this kind of thing is going to happen again, right?” Law asked. He wasn’t sure if it had even occurred to Luffy until now, but Law had definitely thought about it a lot.

He remembered a time when the Strawhats had just been a nuisance in his life, first a disruption of his carefully concocted plan and then a means to an end, an alliance he couldn’t wait to get out of as soon as possible. And then the slow change as he had spent more time with them – with Luffy. He had found himself caring, and fighting the feeling with all he had, because caring never led anywhere good, he already cared too much about his own crew – and subsequently losing that fight. He was in this for the long haul, he knew.

And that made the thought of having to leave again that much harder. Which of course led him to thinking about it constantly. His brain just loved to make him miserable.

“I know,” Luffy said, “but we’ll always find our way back to each other.”

His optimism was both expected, and a constant surprise to Law. How a single person could have amassed so much of it was a mystery to him.

He reached out and ran a hand over Luffy’s cheek. “Keep believing in that,” he told him.

Maybe then he would eventually believe in it too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com), or leave me a comment!


End file.
